Zachariah
Zachariah was a seraph of the Heavenly Host, the direct superior of the angel Castiel, and the direct subordinate of the archangels Michael and Rafael. After the death of Uriel, Zachariah appeared on Earth possessing the vessel of a human man. He hoped to free Lucifer from Lucifer's Cage so that Michael could kill him and Earth could be transformed into a paradise. To that end, Zachariah sought to secure permission from Dean Winchester for Michael to possess him. In his first attempt, he wiped both Dean and Sam of all of their memories -- installing them in a fairly ordinary but haunted company called Sandover Bridge and Iron. When they solved the case and stopped the ghost, Zachariah revealed himself to Dean. He explained this action was intended to prove to Dean that he was a hunter at his core and that he should accept his destiny. Powers & Abilities Zachariah was a very powerful entity, but has the same abilities as most other seraphim. * Angelic Possession - Zachariah was unable to manifest physically on Earth, and must possess a consenting vessel. * Invulnerability - Zachariah can only be harmed through supernatural means. * Superhuman Strength - Zachariah has immense physical strength. * Superhuman Stamina - Zachariah does not tire. * Teleportation - Zachariah was able to move instantly between any locations, even across dimensional boundaries. * Apportation - Zachariah was able to instantly teleport other beings or objects. * Telepathy - Zachariah has an extremely limited ability to feel the thoughts and impulses of those in his immediate vicinity. * Telekinesis - Zachariah was capable of moving objects with his mind. * Time Travel - Zachariah was able to move himself and others through time. * Biokinesis - Zachariah can inflict humans with a variety of ailments from diseases to internal bleeding. * Resurrection - Zachariah can restore the dead to life. * Reality Warping - Zachariah was able to cause shifts in the fabric of reality. * Memory Manipulation - Zachariah was capable of erasing memories and implanting false ones. * Dream Walking - Zachariah was capable of entering the dreams of humans. * Healing - Zachariah was able to instantly heal the wounds of others. * Immortality - Zachariah would have lived eternally if he had not been killed. * Smiting - Zachariah could instantly kill demons. Weaknesses * Angel Banishing Sigil - this sigil, when activated, will temporarily banish all nearby angels from Earth. * Angel Blades & Archangel Blades - these swords were capable of killing Zachariah -- and, in fact, one did. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. * Leviathans - Leviathans can kill angels. * Holy Fire - Zachariah, like all angels, could be trapped in a circle of holy fire. * Enochian Sigils - certain Enochian sigils can hide humans from Zachariah's senses. * Archangels - because he was lower in rank, archangels could easily have destroyed Zachariah. * The First Blade - the First Blade could have killed Zachariah. Appearances Supernatural * "It's a Terrible Life" * "The Monster at the End of This Book" * "Lucifer Rising" * "Sympathy for the Devil" * "The End" * "Dark Side of the Moon" * "Point of No Return" Source Zachariah is derived from Supernatural. Category:Historical Figures Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Angel Characters Category:Heavenly Host Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural Characters